PokéTalk
by GallifreyanGallade
Summary: In which Joe, Zoey, and Marcus travel through Kanto with an original storyline not featured in any Pokemon media. Oh, and Pokemon can talk.
1. Chapter 1: Can't I Choose My Pokemon Now

**A/N: **_A while ago I made a fanfic which featured Red, Green, and Blue traveling through the Kanto region. However, after I got bored/fed up with it, I gave up on it. But now, I've got a fanfic with an original storyline, original main characters (well, the trio, at least) and a less stretched out storyline. Enjoy!_

_PS: The bits in italics when a character isn't speaking is the narrator speaking._

Joe stood in the hall with his two best friends, Zoey and Marcus. "I can't believe we made it this far, guys!" Joe cheered, thrusting his right arm into the air, his two best friends doing so as well. "I just can't believe it!" Joe turned behind him, looking at the battlefield ahead of them. "There it is- the battlefield. We're gonna finally make it to this, once and for all. We're gonna finally make it..." Joe watched on in pride, as the audience cheering in awe and excitement, every last one of them not being able to wait for the big battles that were coming up. Joe took off his green cap, and ruffled through his hair.

"Well, we can't stand here all day." Marcus said, as he started walking up to the green, lucious battlefield. "Let's do our best, OK?"

"Good luck, guys." Zoey said, as he kissed Marcus on his cheek, and then Joe. "May the best man win!"

"_**Yeah!**_" Both Marcus and Joe shouted in confidence, "_**May the best man win!**_"

_No, no, no. Let's not begin there, ok? Let's begin at the __**start**__ of the story! Yes, the very beginning...!_

**Chapter 1:**

_Can't I Choose My Pokémon Now?_

Joe, a 12 year old boy, with short black hair, a blue shirt, and grey jeans, was sitting on a leather chair in his room, sitting by his computer. Actually, today was Joe's 12 birthday. He had had a birthday party and had had his presents, but soon, he was due to leave home and go out to start his Pokémon journey. However, his starter Pokémon that he would gain from Professor Oak later that day wouldn't actually be his starter; he already had a Pokémon. The Pokémon he had was an Eevee. The cute Pokémon was curled up and in deep sleep; however, Joe had to go now. "Ricus, Ricus! It's time to go!"

Ricus, Joe's pet Eevee, got up from it's restful slumber, and stretched out its limbs like a cat often does after waking up. Ricus started washing its elegant fur with its rough tongue, and then looked up at its trainer. "Why did you wake me up, Joe? I was having this _wonderful_ dream about meeting a _beautiful _Eevee... She was the _prettiest_ thing I have ever locked my eyes on..." Ricus stated, remembering his wonderful fantasy. "And then you had to push me to the side and say '_Ricus, it's time to go!'_ How would you like it if I nipped your toe everytime I wanted you to wake up, hm?"

"But you already do that, Ricus." Joe said, as he selected the start button on the computer, and then turned the device off. "I think a gentle nudge is a lot better than a nip on the toe, Ric." Joe continued, switching the computer off at the plug. "I won't be needing to go on here for a while..."

"And _another_ thing!" Ricus said, scratching his neck with one of his back legs. "Stop calling me Ric! My name is Ric_us_! I have been your owner for half of your life, so you should know by now what my freaking name is!" Ricus shouted angrily, turning away from Joe and starting to sulk. "Jesus. How would you like it if I called you J, J?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ric. I mean, Ricus. I've had a lot to think about lately, you see." He said, as he got up from his leather chair, and then stroked Ricus's soft fur. "Let's be friends again, eh, Ricus?" He said kindly, as Ricus turned round, and smiled, and then licked Joe's hand. "There we go. Now..." He said, as he took his two caps out of the wardrobe. "Now, should I wear my green one or blue one?" He said, trying to choose which cap to wear, both having a Pokéball symbol on them. "I think I'll wear the blue one for a change..." He said, as he put the cap on, and turned to Ricus. "What do you think?"

"You look great." Ricus replied sarcastically, as he watched his trainer trying to decide which jacket to wear. "Just wear the orange one. I love seeing innocent bystanders squirm due to its extremely bright, eye watering colour. Or, you could just wear the red one." He said, with a very sudden change of heart. However, Ricus still couldn't decide. "Oh, just wear the pink frilly one."

"Well, OK." He said, as he pulled a pink frilly jacket out from his wardrobe.

"No, no! I was just joking!" Ricus said, shielding his eyes with his tail. "The red one, _the red one!_" He said, as he peeked over his tail to check that Joe was wearing the red one. Breathing a sigh of belief, Ricus got back onto his feet, and jumped off the bed, and then sat by Joe's feet. "So, what starter are you gonna pick? Hm? _Please_ tell me you're gonna pick an Eevee! I want to have a girlfriend similar to the one I had in my _brilliant_ fantasy..."

"Ricus, Professor Oak doesn't even lend out Eevee. It's just Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle." He said, as he pulled the zip up on his jacket. "And I'm not quite sure which one to choose just yet. I think I'll have to meet up with Zoey and Marcus first..." He opened his bedroom door, and then started walking towards the door. He turned around, and said goodbye to his messy bedroom, complete with its blue walls and his black bed. "Goodbye, room. I'll see you again someday." He said, starting to walk again.

"Yeah, see ya, room. Have a fun time without us." Ricus said, as the Normal type Pokémon started to follow his trainer through the hall and towatds the stairs. The halls were white, and there were several doors, for the bathroom, Ricus's bedroom, and his mum's bedroom. "You know, Joe, I'll miss running around this house like some mad animal."

"Will you really, Ricus?"

"Nope. I'm freaking fed up with this place. I can't wait to go somewhere new, y'know. Somewhere... adventurous... somewhere... different." They walked down the carpeted red stairs, and went into the kitchen. "I want to see Pokémon like me..."

"Ooh, hello, Ricus!" Joe's mum said in a soft tone, hugging the Pokémon right next to her face. "I'm very, very sorry that you won't be able to see me for ages, Ricus! I _promise_ that I'll send messages to you and your _brave_ trainer! Yes, I will, I will!" Joe's mum was of a small build, and had black, straight hair, and wore a pink dress with orange flowers printed over it.

"Uh, I think Ricus wants you to let go of him, Mum." Joe stated, as his mum let go of Ricus, and Ricus jumped straight over to Joe, hiding behind his legs. "Well, I'll miss you, Mum. This'll be the first time I've spent days without you, Mum. I just don't know if I'm ready for it yet, though..." Joe said, as he picked up the blue backpack from the kitchen table. "Has this got all I need, Mum?"

"Oh, you'll be OK, Joe. And yes, all your stuff is in that backpack. Everything from camping stuff, to clothes, to tins of food, it's in that ever lasting backpack! Apart from bottles of water, cos that wouldn't fit." She kissed Joe on the cheek lovingly. "Goodbye, Joe. Don't get into any trouble, and above all, remember to be as good a trainer as your father was."

"Alright, Mum." He said, as Ricus took the chance to go straight through the Pokemon flap in the door. "I promise I'll come back someday, Mum! See ya!" He said, as he opened the door, walked out to the vast world. "Well, here I go."

"Finally!" A female voice said, as Joe jumped out of his skin, and turned to his right, noticing a girl standing by the front door. It was Zoey; a girl with pink pigtails and a white cap. "I've been waiting here for _ages_! I thought that you would _never_ come out, Joe!" She said, as he kneeled down, and tickled Ricus's ear. "Oh, hi, Ricu! What beautiful brown fur you have!"

"Th-thank you, Z-Zoey." Ricus said, blushing at Zoey paying loads of attention to him. "You're looking w-well, Zoey." Ricus stuttered, as Zoey stood up again and faced Joe.

"So, Zoey, what are we waiting for?" Joe asked, as Zoey looked at him blankly. "Uh, _hello!_ Our journeys? Our starter Pokémon? Are we gonna go and get them, or what?" Joe said, as Zoey nodded, and then started walking along with Joe and his Eevee. "Besides, where's Marcus? I thought he was gonna be waiting with you somewhere..."

"Oh, Marcus is at the lab already. You know, being a friend of Professor Oak's grandson and all." She stated, as she blushed. '_Ooh, I can't __**believe**__ Marcus is spending time with me! We're gonna have the best journey __**ever!**_' She said, as she thrusted her arm into the air. Unfortunately for her, Joe noticed. "Uh, I was just remembering something I saw on TV. A ten year old kid was traveling with a monster! The creator of that series must have been a freak!" Zoey said sarcastically.

"Yeah! A freak, eh..." Joe replied, also sarcastically. "A freak, huh..."

~Meanwhile...~

Two strange men, with a bizzare tracking device, and wearing strange clothes, were walking through a small, lonely forest. "So the mysterious thunder storms started here...?" One of the men said, looking at the leaves where the thunder was said to strike. "The leaves seem more burnt here than the other leaves..." The man said, as he got out a blue plastic bag, and put the burnt leaves into the bag, and gave it to the other man. "Well, they were right about the thunder storms... There was a thunder strike here..."

"_Lightning_ strike." The man holding the plastic bag corrected the other man. "It was a _lightning_ strike, Jules. You see, the thunder is the sound that comes from a storm, but the lightning is the thing you see. So, it's actually a lightning strike. It's good that you didn't say that too a skilled scientist, otherwise you would have been laughed at and probably humiliated as well. To say a thunder strike would be incorrect and against the laws of chemistry." The man said to Jules.

"For God's sake, Leon. I don't care about your knowledge of freaking thunder and lightning. No matter what you say, it's all still rock and boom to me. Besides, it would be the laws of physics if you were talking about lightning, not chemistry." He checked the bottom of the trees' bark to see if that was burnt. "That's strange..." He said, getting Leon's attention, "The trees aren't burnt at all. Only one thing would be able to precisely hit the leaves with lightning and not the trees in the process, you know..." Jules continued.

"So?"

"It must have been a Pokémon, Leon. It wasn't strange weather... It was a Pokémon..." He said, as took the plastic bag back from his co worker, and the two ran off in the direction of their hidden base.

~In Professor Oak's Lab~

The main room in Professor Oak's lab was, well, messy. It had paperwork all over the tables, and books all around the room as well, but there was one awfully important thing on this room- the starter Pokémon. Marcus, a boy with spiky black hair, a red cap, and a purple jacket, impatiently waited at a table, which was next to a grandiose device, which had three red and white Poké Balls sitting on it, which supposedly had the three starter Pokémon inside. "Professor Oak, can't **I** choose my Pokémon now? Joe and Zoey are gonna take ages..."

"I'm afraid not, Marcus." Professor Oak replied, as looked through some of his paperwork and then threw back onto his desk again after a quick read through. "I want to give all three of you a fair chance at what starter Pokémon you want. If you pick a Pokémon now, then that means that Joe and Zoey might not be able to choose the Pokémon they want. Now, I know that Joe already has an Eevee, but he doesn't use that battling, so he's allowed to choose a starter Pokémon from my selection, OK?" Professor Oak explained, just as the door opened and the remaining two trainers walked in.

"Ah, there you both are." He said, as he allowed Joe and Zoey to sit at the table, next to Marcus. Ricus sat on the table next to the three Poké Balls and peacefully curled up and went to sleep. "Now, listen up, you three. I have brought in the traditional Kanto starter Pokémon, which every trainer uses if they come to me to become a trainer. All three are relatively easy to train up, and you should have no troubles battling with them."

"Wait, wait, wait. You **should** have no troubles battling with them? Why **should**? Isn't **will** a better word?" Joe interrupted, "I mean, saying should implies that they might not be able to be battled with..."

"Well, that's just it." Professor Oak said, as the three starting trainers gasped in surpise. "I haven't actually looked into these certain Pokémon yet. All kinds of a specific Pokémon will have a different personality, you see. Now, uh, that's enough of me talking, I think." The grey haired 50 year old man said, "You can finally choose your starter Pokémon, if you so desire." He said, as he touched all the buttons on the Poké Balls, each one opening at his will. "Now, choose."

The one on the left was Bulbasaur; it was a green Pokémon, with red eyes, and a dark green bulb on its back, with strange dark markings on its face. The one in the middle was Charmander, an orange Pokémon with a long tail with a flame on the end, with a lighter underbelly. The one on the right was Squirtle, a blue Pokémon with a brown shell, and a little tail just below the end of the shell. "Wow! I am **so** gonna pick Squirtle!" Zoey said, as she grabbed the Water type Pokémon, and hugged it softly. "Hello, Squirtle! How are you today, hm?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just let me down, OK?" Squirtle asked, as Zoey put her Water type Pokémon back on the table, so that it could stand up again like normal. "I'm guessing I'm go towards this girl, then."

"I hope **I'm** going to a sophisticated trainer." Bulbasaur mumbled, as Joe went on his knees and looked at Bulbasaur at eye level. "Hey, at least I'm getting a trainer of my own gender, Squirt. Not sure if this trainer is a sensible one, though..." Joe picked up Bulbasaur, and moved Bulbasaur around 360 degrees to see what it completely looked like. "Hey! Hey! I am not a toy! I am a Pokémon! I'm a living, breathing, creature, just like yourself!"

"Yeah, I know that." Joe said, as he put Bulbasaur back on the table. "OK, I'm choosing Bulbasaur." Joe stated, as he watched Marcus picking up Charmander. "So, I guess your gonna pick Charmander, right?" Joe asked Marcus.

"What does it look like, Joe?" Marcus snapped coldly, as he looked at Charmander's blazing tail tip, and its great orange fur. "I guess this Pokémon wil do. What do you think, Charmander? Do you want me as a trainer?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go with anyone." Charmander replied, as Professor Oak gave Joe, Zoey, and Marcus five Poké Balls each. Charmander flinched, and then looked at Professor Oak. "Hey, gramps! You're not gonna make Marcus put me in a Poké Ball, right?"

"Hmm. Well, I know that some Pokémon don't like to be put in their Poké Ball." Professor Oak went back to his desk, and grabbed three Pokédexes; one was red, one was blue, and one was yellow. He then handed the red one to Joe, the blue one to Marcus, and the yellow one to Zoey. "Well, you three, have a good journey. You must challenge all eight gyms and then..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the deal. C'mon, Ricus, wake up." Joe said to Ricus, nudging with his fore finger. "We've got to go on our journey now, Ric."

~Meanwhile, back in the forest~

Just as Jules and Leon were about to exit Pallet Woods, there was another lightning bolt; the strong power of the bolt, as Jules had predicted, was very precise. Just like the leaves the two found earlier, the ground was burnt, and the nearby trees were burning badly. Jules got a water bottle out from his backpack, and threw it over the burning trees to extinquish the fire. At that moment, a family of Pidgey, brown white Flying type Pokémon, flew away from the tallest of the four trees that was on fire. "Surely this isn't the first time Flying type Pokémon have flew away after a thunder strike in the first episode of a Pokémon media..."

"**Lightning** strike. Remember what I told you, Jules. It was a **lightning** strike, because the thunder is the **sound**, and the lightning is what you **see**."

"Yeah, yeah, you like lightning, I know, I know." He looked up into the sky, and saw a purple and black thunder storm, with glowing red eyes in the middle of it. "That must have been what caused the thunder storm in the first place..." He said, as Jules and Leon watched the thunder storm grow smaller and smaller, the red eyes finally disappearing after a while.

**Next Time:**

Chapter 2

_A Dangerous Pokémon Emergency!_

**A/N: **_So, there's chapter 1. It isn't perfect, but I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Pokemon Emergency

**A/N: **_Here's the second chapter. I have now posted the first chapter online, and I got some good comments on it, but one comment was that Jules and Leon's roles are very ambigious. Well, that's all gonna change today..._

PS: _I'd just like to add that __**all**__ characters can understand Pokémon's speech._

**Chapter 2:**

_A Dangerous Pokémon Emergency!_

At Route 1, the very suspicous men from earlier that day were walking through the trees, as Jules noticed a lone Pidgey skipping across the grass. It was eating small apples off of the forest floor. It found an apple, and then started nibbling on it with its small pink beak. "Gosh, I hate Mama." The Tiny Bird Pokémon stated, clawing at the apple with one of its feet to make it softer. "She makes me go around to scavenge for my own food. But shouldn't my Mama do the scavenging for me? I mean, that is the law of nature..." Pidgey looked up, and noticed Jules. "Who the heck are ya?"

"Oh, I'm Jules... A _very_ nice man..." Jules explained, as he turned round to face his team mate, Leon, and whispered his plan to him. "I've got a cunning plan, Leon... We wanna create as much trouble for travelers as possible, right? Well, you know that Pidgey flock we found earlier today? We could put a Spearow in the Pidgey flock, and a Pidgey in the Spearow flock! That'll make them have a fight!"

"Uh... I guess so..." Leon replied, as he got close up to the Pidgey, obviously about to pick it up. "Don't worry, Mr. Pidgey... I'm not gonna hurt you..."

~At the start of Route 1~

Back at the start of Route 1, Joe was walking along with Ricus by his left feet, walking along happily due to him being outside in the big wide world where every Pokémon should be. "I'm on the way to Viridian City~!" Joe sang, with his favourite Pokémon, Ricus, absolutely despising his horrible, croaky singing voice. However, Joe was completely oblivious to what Ricus was doing. "_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!_" Joe sang, just as Ricus finally snapped.

"For god's sake! Stop singing! I'm fed up with your constant singing!" Ricus interrupted, as Joe finally stopped singing, and then started humming the theme instead. "Oh, just forget it." Ricus said, as he found a Rattata crawling along the floor with a bruised foot. "Hi, little Rattata? What's wrong...?" Ricus asked, the Mouse Pokémon obviously to hurt to talk. Just then, it was hit by a Bulbasaur. "Hey, Joe, look! This damned Bulbasaur is hurting that Rattata!" Ricus told Joe, looking up, but seeing that it was _Joe_ commanding his Bulbasaur to attack the Pokémon. "Oh, just forget it. Don't mind me, I'll just go to sleep." He said, curling up. "Tell me when we're moving again, 'kay?"

"Yeah, you do that." He said, as he ordered his Bulbasaur to fight again. "Bulbasaur, be fierce and use your best move- Growl!" Joe ordered his Bulbasaur.

"Growl? Growl? Fine, I'll use my **best **move!" Bulbasaur mumbled sarcastically. Bulbasaur growled softly, Rattata breathing a sigh of relief, glad that it would know that Bulbasaur wouldn't hurt it very much. "And now, I'll really use my best move... at this current place in time... Tackle!" Bulbasaur said, charging at Rattata and defeating immediately. "Oh, yeah! Bulbasaur 1, Rattata 0! And I did it all by myself! Uh... with the help of Joe, I guess..." Bulbasaur said, Joe happy that he helped with the victory.

"Alright! I did that entire battle, all by myself, with no help at all!" He boasted, his Grass type Pokémon glaring at him angrily. "Uh, I mean, with _your_ help, Bulby!" Joe chuckled, Bulbasaur smiling at the recent change of heart. "Well, I'd better get moving again. C'mon, Ricus!" Joe said, nudging Ricus softly, the Pokémon waking up, and then yawning, and then ready to go off again. "We've got to keep on going wherever we were... going..." Just then, his Pokédex flashed red. He checked it to see what had happened. "Hey, Bulbasaur! You just gained some experience points! Now you're closer to Level 6!"

"Well, well, if it isn't **Joe**." Marcus said, from behind Joe. His Charmander immediately walked over to Eevee and Bulbasaur, all three of them starting a conversation. "I thought you would be somewhere around here. So I guess you had a head start, right?" Marcus asked, Joe nodding in agreement. "I was stuck chatting to Professor Oak... Just because I _used_ to know his grandson..."

"I know what you mean. My Mum told me that once Professor Oak starts going, he never stops." Joe looked down at Ricus, Bulbasaur and Charmander, who were all talking to each other and playing together. "Thank god all of our Pokémon are good friends. They say that Pokémon take the personality of their owner..." He said, looking at Ricus in particular, "But I just don't think that's true anymore..."

~Profesor Oak's Lab~

Back at Professor Oak's lab, the man in his 50s, Professor Oak, was sitting in his living room, with a hot cup of coffee, and watching a classic film on his TV. "Ah, this is my favourite part of the day- sitting down in front of the TV, with a hot cup of coffee in my right hand. Yes, nothing in the world could beat this." As the film had one of its commercial breaks, the news quickly came up on the TV, with a 'BREAKING NEWS' banner at the bottom of the screen. "Oh? What's this, then?"

The newsreader had long blonde hair, and had a rather serious look on her face. "Hello, this is Gloria Withreld. I am afraid to announce that there is currently an attack going on in Route 1, which is in between Pallet Town and Viridian City. We ask all nearby residents not to panick, and to remain calm at all times."

"Oh no, Joe and Marcus are on Route 1! I must phone them straight away!"

Just then, both Joe's and Marcus' Pokédexes started ringing. "I didn't know Pokédexes could be used as **phones**..." Marcus said, as he grabbed his Pokédex, and touched one of the buttons on it. A picture of Professor Oak came up on the Pokédex. "Yes, Professor Oak? What's wrong?" Marcus asked him using the Pokédex's vidcam and microphone.

"I thought I'd tell you that bizzare things are happening on Route 1. You see, two suspicous men enraged a Pidgey flock and a Spearow flock almost simultaenously. Due to that, a huge fight is going on right now! Be extra careful, and be sure to let your Pokémon guard you! I couldn't bare it you were both hurt! So please, before anything goes wrong, try and stop the fight!" He said, as he then stopped the call nervously.

~Further down Route 1~

Jules and Leon were in the middle of the fight, where Pidgey were using Gust against the Spearow army, and Spearow were using Peck against the Pidgey army. "What the heck is happening here?" Leon screamed, as Joe and Marcus ran by.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing to those poor guys?" Ricus shouted angrily, determined to be heard. "How dare you hurt those poor Pokémon! If that was me that you were hurting, I... I... I... I would bite your head! Yeah, I would do that!" Ricus turned to Joe. "Did you hear that, Joe? I would bite their heads!"

"Ric, quiet down!" Joe said, Ricus frowing at Joe using his 'nickname' once again. Joe then turned to face the two men again. "Uh... I'm sorry about Ricus... Sometimes he gets really... weird. I apologize if Ricus has angered you..." Joe said, trying to cover up what Ricus was saying. He then faced the men again. "Do you have Pokémon? 'Cos I'd really like to get round to battling you!"

"We understand what Ricus was trying to say." Jules said, as the two of them went into a song. _"__We're tired of fooling around, so let's do a song __. We used to do things wrong, but now we do 'em right __. And now we do it right, with help from our song __. You might think we are good, but we are actually mad __. We're Jules and Leon, best at being bad __."_ They sang, ending with a magnificent pose.

"You see, we're rehearsing it for a play." Leon stated, as Jules and Leon went into another set of poses. Jules, who had short blue hair, had his arms outstretched in a diagonal position while kneeling on his left knee, and Leon, who had red hair down to his neck, had his arms straight up into the air and was kneeling on his right knee. "OK, we give in. It wasn't for a play. We just use it as our trademark song." He said, the two of them frowning.

"Wow, that was actually pretty impressive." Marcus stated, as Jules and Leon looked up at Marcus, gasping. "Didn't you **realise** I was being sarcastic? You're right; you are mad." Marcus snapped, as he remembered what Joe had asked the men earlier. "Oh, I remember! You **still**__haven't answered Joe's question! Do you **have** Pokémon? Because we'd like to **battle**!"

"Uh... yeah, we do." Jules replied, sending their Pokémon out to battle, by throwing it's Poké Ball. "Go, Rattata!" Joe and Marcus started to laugh at the Rattata cruely. "Hey! This Rattata is actually very high leveled compared to _your_ Pokémon. Use Hyper Fang!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've know what I'm doing." The Pokémon said, which had a purple coat, and and a white underbelly, mouth, and feet. It ran towards Marcus' Charmander. "I'm Rattata, the rat Pokémon! And I'm gonna bite ya so hard, you won't even be able to feel your tail! That's right- it'll go all numb!" Rattata shrieked, biting down on Charmander with its sharp teeth. "How do ya like the look 'a that, eh?"

"You little b***h!" Charmander shouted, looking its tail to check that it was still there. "Oh, thank god for that... I don't what I'd do if tail was bitten off..." Charmander said, as he went berserk, scratching Rattata over and over again. After a while, Charmander started getting out of breath. "Boy, this Rattata's actually making tired..." He turned to Joe's Bulbasaur. "Hey, Bulb Guy! Could you help me out against this biting furball?"

"Gladly." Bulbasaur replied, before he charged straight at Rattata, and declared, "Alright, Rattata. Now **I'm** gonna tackle you so hard you won't be able to feel your head. Yeah, that's right- your head!" Bulbasaur mimicked Rattata, charging straight at the Mouse Pokémon. "And now, it's Bulbasaur 2, Rattata 0." Bulbasaur stated, the Rattata finally fainting after the relatively tough battle.

"Alright, Bulby! You finally defeated that Rattata! Charmander did most of the hard work, though..." Joe said, once again ignoring that Charmander actually did as much Bulbasaur did in the battle. Just then, both Joe and Marcus' Pokédexes flashed, and the same message came up on both of them. "Hey, Bulby, you just gained enough experience points to get to Level 10! And you learnt Leech Seed in the process! I might actually think about keeping you now... I guess Charmander was treated as well."

"Yeah, Charmander learnt Ember..." He said, noticing that the two strange men had disappeared mysteriously. "Damn... they vanishe during the battle..." He said, just as he remembered something. "Hey, Joe, we almost forgot! The battle between the Pidgey flock and the Spearow flock! We should try and stop it, now that we've got free time." He said, the pair running further up the route, until the Flying type Pokémon fight was right in front of them.

Ricus walked up into the middle of the fight, oblivious to the danger of being in the middle of the huge fight. He found the biggest Pidgey, and assumed that it was the leader of the Pidgey army. "Hey, Pidgey. Why are you fighting, anyway? What's the reason for this huge fight?" Ricus asked, as the lead Pidgey thought through its answer."

The brown Flying type Pokémon replied to Ricus's question. "Well, er, someone put a Spearow into my flock. And as we and the Spearow are rivals, I was extremely annoyed. And, at the same time, the same person put a Pidgey in a Spearow flock, and that extremely annoyed them. So, er, due to those events, we are now at war."

"At war, eh?" Joe replied, as he went down on his left knee, and faced the lead Pidgey. "Hey, Pidgey, perhaps if I caught you it would end this tragic fight... so, would you mind joining my team?" He asked the Tiny Bird Pokémon kindly, "So, what do you think? Are you gonna join my team?"

"Well, er, I haven't got much of a choice, have I?" Pidgey replied, as he flew over to Joe's belt, and pecked a button on one of the Poké Balls. A red flash emanated from the device, and surrounded Pidgey, which was pulled inside of the Poké Ball. After Pidgey was successfully caught, it came back out of the Poké Ball.

Just then, once the Spearow leader found out the battle had ended, the battle got even fiercer. "Oh, **now** look what you've done, Joe." Marcus snapped coldly. "You enraged that Spearow flock **even **worse!" Marcus said, as he sent his Charmander back out to battle. "Now, use Ember and burn that bird!"

"Alright, b***h! Burn, baby, burn!" Charmander said, as he breathed smoke into his hands, and then let out a burning red and orange flame, which engulfed Spearow, who just about survived the move. "Oh yeah! And _that's_ how you cook a Spearow." He turned to his trainer. "Hey, Marcus! Can we use this for a roast dinner?" He asked sarcastically.

"Grr! I have had it up to here with humans, do y'hear?" Spearow growled, holding her right wing as high up as it she could hold it. She then turned to Charmander, and said, "I am gonna peck y' so much, your gonna faint!" Spearow continued, flying over to the Lizard Pokémon, fiercely pecking it all over the body. "Take that, and that, and that, and that!"

"I will never let someone insult my Charmander, do you **hear**?" Marcus shouted, Spearow letting out a nervous gulp. He then grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt, and threw it at Spearow. "You're mine, Spearow!" He said, as the Poké Ball flashed one last time. "I've got you."

"Hey, guys, look!" Joe's Pidgey cooed, pointing at the battle starting to end. "The battle! It's, er, starting to end!" Pidgey stated, as the everyone else looked up to notice that the battle was no more. Pidgey turned to Marcus. "Thank you, er, Marcus! You saved the Pidgey army, and the Spearow army's, dignity."

"Oh, yippee, the battle's ended, let's go." Ricus said hurriedly, running through the tall grass to get closer to Viridian City, but annoyed the rest of the team were trailing behind. "Oh, god. I knew it would take ten chapters to get to Viridian City. So, let's camp here for the night, and see if we can get lost in Chapter 3."

"Ric, stop breaking the fourth wall!" Joe replied, as he returned Pidgey to its Poké Ball. "OK, so today, other than raising Bulbasaur and Charmander to Level 10, we did absolutely nothing. Oh, but I guess we caught two new Pokémon as well..." Joe chuckled, after Marcus gave him an evil look.

Charmander looked up, and saw that Viridian City was just a few minutes. "Hey, b***hes, look! Viridian City is just up ahead!" Charmander shouted, as the team decided to walk on to Viridian City. "Mhm... I hope I see some pretty Pokémon there..." Charmander said to himself, as the team finally reached Viridian City.

The team walked over the smooth paving in Viridian City, which was grey, not going with the city's name at all. "It's not as big as I remembered it in the games..." Marcus stated, as they walked to the Pokémon Center. "I think we'd better get some sleep. But I wonder where **Zoey** is..."

The team walked into the Pokémon Center, and saw Zoey at the counter, handing over her Squirtle so that it could get healed. "So, if you could just heal up..." She told the pink haired nurse, then turning round, she noticed Joe and Marcus. "Well, _hi_, _guys_!" She winked, as she ran over to Joe and Marcus. "So what have _you two_ been up to?"

"Oh, we've just been walking through Route 1, and I caught a Pidgey, where as Marcus caught a Spearow." He explained, as they sat down round a table once Zoey had received her fully healed up Squirtle. "Wait a minute... Zoey, how did you walk through Route 1 without being effected by a big Flying type fight?

"Oh, I think I got here before the fight started." She said, stroking Ricus, who started purring and then rolled around on its back in happiness. "But let's forget about that! I haven't told you what I've been doing! I battled some wild Pokémon with my Squirtle, and he grew to Level 10! I am, like, _so_ proud of him!"

"Oh yeah, she is." Squirtle replied, admiring his beautiful blue fingers. "You see, me and my move, Tackle, we work like a pack of lions. Absolutely brillaintly. My _brilliant_ trainer says I am absolutely brilliant. Of course, I agree." Squirtle chuckled in happiness.

"Well, **that's** good, then. You know, me and you should really have a battle sometime." Marcus said, looking at Ricus, Bulby, Charmander and Squirtle chatting. "Perhaps we could have a battle tommorow..."

"A battle tommorow...? Sure! Let's do it!" Zoey replied happily, as the two walked back to the counter to get rooms for the night.

**~To Be Continued In...~**

Chapter 3:

_The Gym's Empty! Mankey Trouble!_


End file.
